Field
Various communication systems may benefit from insight regarding when a device is performing power saving operations. For example, wireless communication systems may benefit from secondary cell state activation and deactivation of measurement gaps.
Description of the Related Art
Certain carrier aggregation (CA) capable user equipment (UEs), or other multi-receiver UEs, may need interrupts under some conditions. Such need may be particularly relevant for some specific UE architectures, such as single chip architecture. Moreover, such a need may relate to UE operation and enabling UE power savings opportunities for all UE architectures and implementations.
Unforeseen and unpredictable interrupts, and consequently drop of data packets in both UL and DL, may also have an effect on the network. Some networks may be able to handle such interrupts and some may not. Additionally, some networks may accept some packet drop in some conditions such as low load conditions while not in other such as high load conditions. It may also be that the network only wants to allow interrupts for some services or devices and not from all.
In CA, dual connectivity (DC), or other scenarios, the rules may be such that the above-identified scenario may only occur when the secondary cell (SCell) is in deactivated state, or when all SCells are in a deactivated state. When the SCells, or at least one of the SCells, are activated, the UE requirements may be such that interrupts will not happen. This may be because CA operates with common discontinuous reception (DRX). Thus, the UE may follow DRX on primary cell (PCell) when it comes to SCell monitoring and measurement requirements. There can be one or more SCells configured on a PSCell in a similar way as on PCell.
In release 10 (Rel-10) of the third generation partnership project (3GPP) the UE is allowed 0.5% interrupts if the deactivated SCell measurement cycle (measCycleScell) is 640 ms or longer. Otherwise, when the measCycleScell is shorter than 640 ms, no interrupts are allowed.
In certain approaches not yet standardized, a UE may be able to indicate the need for interrupts and the network may be able to allow/not allow the UE to interrupt. Other optimizations, like a new gap pattern, are also not standardized.